1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus that communicates with a destination indicated by registered destination data and to a control method of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication apparatus that performs name resolution in which a Domain Name System (DNS) is used to obtain an IP address corresponding to a name is known (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-88428). The communication apparatus asks a DNS server for an IP address corresponding to destination data specified by a user, for example “host.xxx.co.jp”, to obtain the IP address (for example, “192.10.0.1”).
For a system that has destination data (for example, “host.abc.co.jp”) registered in itself and communicates with the destination indicated by the registered destination data, the system can be in a state where name resolution is not enabled. Conventionally, registration of FQDN name destination data that requires name resolution has been permitted in such a system even if the system is in a state where name resolution is not enabled. An FQDN (Fully Qualified Domain Name) is a description format, in a TCP/IP network environment that describes a full name starting with a host name and continues up to a domain name.
Since even destination data that requires name resolution is registered in a communication apparatus in a state where name resolution is not enabled, memory areas of the apparatus are wasted. For example, registering destination data in an FQDN representation with which communication cannot be performed in a system that can register only a limited amount of destination data is obviously a waste of memory resources. Furthermore, if useless destination data is stored, then the upper limit of the number of pieces of destination data registered can be reached and other destination data cannot be registered. Even if there are no limits on the number of pieces of destination data registered, a user can mistakenly select a destination from registered destination data that requires name resolution and with which communication is impossible in a state where name resolution is not enabled and can perform useless operations.